


Losing Control

by rsmills



Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, smut with a lot of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsmills/pseuds/rsmills
Summary: The only time Miranda would ever lose control would be whenhername left her mouth in a sweet chant.





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! I tried my best to recover my account, InSix, from both LiveJournal and fanfiction.net, however it has been years since I last dabbled in fanfiction hence why I decided to import it. 
> 
> Miranda/Andy is a pairing I hold very dear to my heart and I wanted to share it with you all!

**Title:** Losing Control  
**Author:**  [](https://insix.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://insix.livejournal.com/) **insix**    
**Pairing:** Andy/Miranda  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Beta:**  [](https://sammalkorva.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://sammalkorva.livejournal.com/) **sammalkorva**    
**Genre:** Smut  
**Disclaimer:** _The Devil Wears Prada_ belongs to Lauren Weisberger and 20th Century Fox. I own nothing.

**Summary:** The only time Miranda would ever lose control would be when _her_ name left her mouth in a sweet chant.

**A/N:** **Do NOT read this at work or anywhere that could possibly get you in trouble.** This is my 'first' fic, so comments are very encouraged. I would also like to thank [](https://pure-ecstasy6.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pure_ecstasy6**](https://pure-ecstasy6.livejournal.com/)  for her sweet encouragements. 

  


  
Andrea tilted her head back and moaned as Miranda's lips found their way down the pale valley between her breasts. Miranda's nails trailed Andrea's ribs, causing the brunette the squirm and moan as the soft lips kissed the sensitive patch of skin under her right breast.

Andrea's legs hugged the white haired woman's body with a surprising amount of strength as Miranda's lips followed the natural curvature of the brunette's breast to the aureole. Fingers danced rhythmically down the curve of the brunette's body, resting firmly on her waist, nails digging into the skin, leaving marks neither could care about now. A warm tongue found a cherry blossom pink patch of skin, contouring the wrinkled aureole, carefully avoiding the erect nub that begged to be touched.

A throaty sound, somewhere between a growl and a moan, was emitted by the brunette as her body was thrust forward, explicitly placing a nipple in the older woman's warm mouth. Fingers entwined in satin like white hair, briefly scratching Miranda's scalp as she pulled the older woman forward, urging her to take more, taste more. The same lips took the erect nipple willingly, lapping and teasing and biting the nub as Andrea's eyes fluttered closed while moaned in approval.

With a soft pop, Miranda let the nipple go, placing a open mouth kiss on the milky-white skin underneath it. The cold, crisp evening air shrunk the glistering aureole further making the older woman smile devilishly. Andrea frowned at the loss of contact, looking down on the woman beneath her aching core and aroused body. The bed shifted as Miranda lifted Andrea effortlessly, pushing her back onto expensive Egyptian cotton sheets and pillows. Her body found its way over to the brunette's covering it perfectly.

“I must taste you,” Miranda whispered closely to Andrea's crimson lips. “Now.”

Before Andrea could muster a thought, Miranda's lips had covered her own. The pressure was reciprocated, encouraging the older woman's tongue as it sought entrance. Lips moved in unison, tongues glided against one another fighting over control. Tastes mixed, becoming something sensual and intoxicating. Andrea swallowed Miranda's moans as her hands travelled down the extensive and smooth back, cupping the woman's derrière that had taunted her so many times before. Entwined legs were placed against warm centers, leaving both bodies aching for pressure and relief.

Their mouths disengaged, causing Andrea to whine. Miranda’s lips ghosted over Andrea’s jaw, travelling slowly towards the brunette’s pulse point. Warm lips trapped the equally warm skin as slim fingers ran down the toned abdomen, inching closer to the younger woman’s pulsating core. Staggered breaths became loud in the quiet room as lips once again ghosted down the soft skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind.

“Please,” Andrea whispered.

“Please what, Andréa?”

“Please touch me,” she pleaded. “Please touch me, taste me, take me!”

Azure eyes found whiskey coloured orbs that were dark as the night sky. The desire in those usually sweet eyes stirred something feral in Miranda. The older woman smiled devilishly, kissing the spot just above the brunette’s bellybutton, moving slowly down. Her mouth found the brunette’s covered sex, smelling that delicious scent of arousal. Inhaling deeply, a long closed mouth kiss was placed above the laced bundle of nerves, making the brunette groan huskily. Her nails lightly scratched Andrea’s body, bringing the black lace underwear along. She wiggled, smiling in anticipation and want as the garment fell on the floor, forgotten amidst the rest of the designer names on the polished floor.

Andrea’s legs were longer and slimmer than Miranda had though. The smooth skin beneath her fingers awakened a deep want in the older woman. The smell of arousal was stronger and more intoxicating, making Miranda hum. While kissing the inside of the pale thigh, Miranda opened the brunette’s legs further, exposing the pink glistening mound that her tongue urged to lavish. Her own eyes sparkled as the hooded nub appeared before her eyes while husky pleads filled the room. Licking her lips, Miranda smiled, ready to devour Andrea’s tight pussy.

Andrea closed her eyes as a hot, flat tongue travelled through her throbbing pussy, carefully diverting itself from the place she needed it most. With one hand on the white haired woman’s coiffed tresses, Andrea moaned, inching closer to that cutting mouth each time it lapped her core.

Miranda held Andrea’s waist firmly as her teeth found soft and wet lips, trapping them inside her mouth. Her eyes fluttered close, her taste buds tickled, waiting for more of the brunette’s warm and sweet cum. Slowly sucking and tasting the delicious lips, Miranda hummed and moaned in sympathy as her own sex throbbed and slid shamelessly against her silk La Perla panty. She sucked them forcefully, and then ran her tongue over them, soothing the pressure. Letting go, her long fingers spread such lips apart, letting her eye roam over the red velvety skin that glistened once more with want and desire. Grinning, Miranda ghosted her index finger over the brunette’s clit, taking complete pleasure in the brunette’s reaction.

The tip of Miranda’s tongue found the wet entrance, contracting instantly while Miranda pushed deeper, tasting the juices from the core. With stretched out arms, Andrea grabbed the sheets, gasping for air as Miranda tongue fucked her.

“I need...” her voice trembled, “more. I need more. _Please_ ”

Suddenly Andrea’s body trembled. Two nimble fingers joined the talented tongue, driving deep and slow into the brunette. Miranda’s fingers slid easily to and fro, making her smile as the overflowing arousal surfaced between her mouth and the younger woman’s pussy. Without preamble, she added a third finger, thrusting more forcefully as she laid wet kisses on her lover’s pussy. Her lips reached a hardened bundle of nerves that made the woman growl loudly.

Circling Andrea’s clit, Miranda continued to slide her fingers in and out of the moaning brunette. Finally licking the nub, the brunette hissed breathless encouragements, exciting Miranda.

“Yes, _yes_!” Andrea urged, pushing Miranda’s talented mouth against her pussy. “Please don’t stop. _Oh, don’t stop!_ ”

Miranda lavished and licked, taking the fully exposed clit into her mouth while running her hot tongue against it. Her fingers seemed to dance like her tongue, wetting the brunette further. Soft lips sucked the nub faster, causing both women to moan simultaneously until Miranda’s name escaped Andrea’s mouth like a prayer. The timbre of the younger woman’s voice echoed through Miranda while warm juices flooded her lover’s tight entrance. She squirmed, trying to get away from the hot mouth against her but Miranda held her, trapping the sensitive clit in her mouth, giving it long and slow sucks.

Waves of her climax travelled down Andrea’s body, it was so good it almost hurt. Sweat covered her milky skin; her arms searched for support while her Miranda’s mouth drove her into a breathless oblivion. She bit her lip, tasting her own blood as Miranda’s mouth made her sing the older woman’s name again and again. Miranda’s chin slid down the younger woman’s entrance as she let go of her lover’s clit, moving unhurriedly to the gushing core. Wasting no time, Miranda dove into Andrea’s cum, letting it run smoothly down her throat like a fine, aged wine. She closed her eyes, savouring the bitter-sweet taste until it ran dry. Letting Andrea’s waist go, the older woman placed kisses against the brunette’s shivering body while she struggled to breathe.

“Oh my God Miranda...” she whispered with a smile tugging her lips. “That was...”

“ _Exquisite_.”

“Yes, God, yes!”

Miranda snaked slowly up until she reached Andrea’s sweat clad face. She lay next to the shivering brunette while her body came down from the powerful orgasm. Watching, Miranda ran her fingertips over her lover’s body, tracing inexistent patterns through the milky-white skin, creating a maze of goose bumps. The manicured nails marked the younger woman with delicacy until whiskey coloured eyes found her azure ones once again with a sparkle that wasn’t there before. The smell of sex and sweat lingered between the two women, branding them almost. 

  
Andrea held Miranda’s gaze, letting a lazy smile spread across her plump lips. Placing her hands on Miranda’s waist, her full lips found the barely cum-glazed lips that’d driven her over the edge just minutes before. Her pussy throbbed achingly, telling her she wasn’t ready for another orgasm just yet. Her lips moved against her lover’s, tasting herself and something uniquely Miranda. Miranda moaned, rolling the younger woman on top of her as breasts rubbed against one another, pebbling nipples and clits. 

  
Chocolate tresses were entwined between the older woman’s fingers as her body became limp, yet awakened by the crimson lips that now travelled down her throat and collar bone. Her eyes shone as the moon light illuminated her body from the window opening, casting a luminescent glow over her. Gently cupping the older woman’s left breast, Andrea ran the nub against her lips as if applying lipstick, letting texture take Miranda into overdrive. 

  
“God,” Miranda muttered. “More.”

  
If the younger woman heard the pleading, she hid it well. Opening her mouth, Andrea let her hot breath bathe the peek before letting the cold air shrink it tightly. Miranda moaned at the sensation, placing a leg over the brunette’s waist, bringing their bodies together. As Miranda’s body impatiently asked to be touched, Andrea took the small nipple in her mouth, sucking on it as she would a lollipop. Her tongue circled the nub, tasting the sweetness of perfume and the woman’s equally small aureole. When her tongue ran over the nub, Miranda groaned, sinking her head into the soft pillows beneath her head.

  
Agile hands travelled up the older woman’s thigh, inching dangerously close to the radiating centre. Fingers ran over the soaking silk material that covered the source of Andrea’s desire. Skin to skin, Andrea moved down, kissing every bit of skin under her lips, letting her tongue taste the older woman every once in a while. Crimson lips stopped at the silk panties, tugging it gently with her lips before pulling it down. Her finger hooked the material from the back, allowing the younger woman’s nails to scratch the delicious globes that were Miranda’s derrière.

   
Opening her legs willingly, the older woman wiggled, urging the brunette to take her all. Lying on her stomach, Andrea smiled, running her hands over her hair, exposing the right side of her face so the older woman could watch her.

“Look at me, Miranda.” Andrea said. “Watch me love you.”

  
The same light that bathed Miranda shone against Andrea’s body, casting a celestial glow over the woman’s curvaceous body. Miranda’s eyes took in every curve and dimple, every limb and detail before looking in her lover’s eyes. Once again her eyes were dark, dilated and ready to devour Miranda. Exhaling, Miranda watched the brunette wet her lips, committing the image to memory.

  
A gasp escaped Andrea’s mouth as she looked at the wet pussy in front of her. She looked at Miranda again, running her flat tongue over the aching core. She hummed, savouring the taste much like Miranda had done with her own. Her own mouth asked for more; taking her time to run her full lips through the wetness, Andrea watched Miranda begging to squirm, needing relief somewhere else. 

  
Slowly, Andrea’s tongue circled the tight entrance. As her tongue lapped over the sweet spot, the older woman moaned louder, pulsating visibly, opening herself to Andrea. Finding no resistance, Andrea’s tongue found its way into Miranda, massaging the inside of her lover’s pussy gently. The walls contracted against Andrea’s tongue, releasing little bits of the woman’s arousal in the process. 

  
Three fingers replaced the soft tongue, going in knuckles deep. Miranda’s body arched, wanting more. The hooded clit exposed itself before Andrea, making the brunette’s hunger peak dangerously. She took the nub into her mouth, fastening her fingers as her mouth worked mercilessly on the hard bundle of nerves.

  
“Oh, oh,” Miranda breathed, “don’t stop. Faster, _Andréa_. _Don’t you dare stop_.”

  
The older woman begged, feeling herself coming close to climaxing. Andrea added a fourth finger, slowing down briefly until the woman moaned in approval, rotating her hips, seeking the pressure inside her. Sensing that her lover was close, Andrea thrust her finger as deeply as she could, massaging the sweet spot while taking a deliciously long suck at Miranda’s clit.

  
“ _Please_.”

  
Her fingers thrust once more.

  
“ _Yes_.”

  
Her tongue vibrated against the older woman’s clit.

  
“ _PLEASE!_ ”

  
She let go of the sore bundle of nerves as Miranda’s body lost control of itself, wittering against the bed as the older woman chanted Andrea’s name softly, climaxing. Miranda’s juices gushed from within, allowing the younger woman to drink selfishly while her lover tried to squirm away. Tugging the brunette’s arm, Miranda pulled the woman up, covering her trembling body with the younger woman’s. 

  
Andrea smiled down at her while licking the rest of Miranda’s essence from her lips and chin, humming and nodding in approval. Their mouths found each other; Miranda felt something incredibly erotic as she tasted herself on those plump lips. Legs entwined once again, locking both women together in a tight embrace as kisses told what no words could. They fought hungrily for dominance until bruised mouths gave in, allowing them to taste each other sweetly.

  
Kisses became slow and loving. Bodies began to shiver as the warmth changed from arousal and desire to love and safety. Andrea pulled away, watching the older woman’s mussed hair and post-sex eye glimmer. She smiled, running her fingers lightly over the soft brow, placing feather-like kisses over the woman’s brow, cheekbones, eyelids, that imperfectly perfect nose and finally the lips that had made love to her minutes prior. A chuckle escaped deep from the woman’s belly, causing the younger woman to smile brightly. 

  
“I’m cold,” Andrea whispered.

  
Miranda’s hand found the previously discarded sheets, throwing it over their naked bodies, perfectly fit for one another. The older woman’s eyes wandered across Andrea’s face, taking in the brunette’s youth and beauty. It was then that Miranda saw the woman in Andrea, not only the physical maturity but her confidence in the strength her love held. She allowed herself to smile, relaxing as she ran her hands through her lover’s sweaty hair. Andrea moved smoothly, laying her head on the crook of Miranda’s neck while her arms snaked protectively over the thin waist. 

  
“Thank you.” The older woman croaked, barely audibly, against the lump in her throat.

  
Looking up, Andrea frowned, searching the deep azure orbs, which shone with something she’d never seen before. Her heart sped up, “For what?”

  
“For loving me,” Miranda replied, kissing the brunette’s head, closing her eyes as she inhaled the younger woman’s scent, thanking every deity out there for her luck. She tightened her hold on the brunette, blinking away tears. “Sleep now, my Darling. I’ll be here in the morning.”

  
Andrea snuggled closer and her breathing soon became deep and even. Miranda inhaled deeply, running the night through her head over and over until she closed her eyes, determined to make this last because if it didn’t... If it didn’t it would break her—if not kill her. She silently thanked the Being responsible for Andrea’s life, and then finally closed her eyes allowing slumber to claim her.


End file.
